


Kiss it Better

by Goodonesgo



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Make Up, Passion, Passionate, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, but also a little romance?, but also kind of rough, but barely, explicit - Freeform, i love passion, love making, sexy af, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: Sebastian Stan and Reader have been broken up for a year. Things were not mutual. They run into each other and it gets steamy. Sometimes we have to push our pride away and just fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really long? Sorry! This is really explicit. SO explicit. Well maybe not compared to my other stories... Did I throw in a couple of Drake lyrics? …Yes I did.

It was a Saturday night and I was on a date with a doctor named Danny. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months and tonight he was on call. We decided to grab some dinner anyways. Danny wanted to try out a restaurant he’s never been to. So I had no clue where we were going and suddenly when we stepped outside our cab… I recognized it all.

“ _Are you sure you want to eat here?_ ”

“I’ve never been here before. Why what’s up?”

“Nothing,” I said walking towards the entrance. I swallowed hard. Maybe he wouldn’t be here. Maybe he isn’t even in the city or in the country. I don’t know. We sat down in a cozy corner. We ordered our drinks and appetizers. Everything seemed to be going smoothly till I heard them.

“Hey guys! Look who it is!” I turn around to see a group of men and woman. Whom I knew a long time ago. We all said hello, kissed cheek to cheek, and had polite small talk. “It’s so good to see you hun. Anyways sorry about interrupting your… date?”

And just as fast as they came to greet me they left, going back to linger by the bar.

“How do you know all of them? I don’t think I’ve met any of them before.” Danny smiled impressed at the group of lively friends he thinks I have.

“They’re…. not really my friends. They’re my exes. Ugh. Sorry. Is that weird? I’m sorry!”

“No it’s okay,” he smiled. “They seem like fun.”

I smiled back at him feeling reassured and confident that Danny was a really nice guy. As we finish our dinner Danny gets his phone call. “Sorry,” he said. “They need me.”

He got up placing money on the table, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug before he left. The waiter came by and took care of the bill while I decided to finish off my glass of wine before I left. I suddenly felt different. My skin became warm with the sensation of having two beaming eyes on me. I’m hesitant on looking around but as I look up from my wine glass; there he was. He walked so smoothly towards me and he looked so damn good.

“Hey beautiful,” he said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. His breath sent shivers down my spine and I had to maintain my composure. I smile politely, “Hello Sebastian.”

“ _All alone?_ ” He questioned curiously.

“He had to go. How have you been?”

“Busy. Working.” He sat down in Danny’s chair.

“That’s good! That means you’re getting more jobs. That’s great.”

He smiled at my response and then it quickly faded. The last time I saw Sebastian we were yelling at each other in his trailer while he was shooting one of his movies. It was dramatic and escalated so quickly. It has been a year and some of the details of that night are becoming blurry. I do remember that Sebastian was letting his jealousy get out of hand and I was very annoyed that day. I was so upset that I broke it off with him and went home back to New York. Changed my number and moved to a different apartment once my lease was up. He tried to contact me for a couple of months but got the picture. I didn’t want anything to do with him.

“You look good,” I said trying to fill the silence. “I have to go but it was nice seeing you Sebas-”

“How long have you guys been dating?”

“A couple of months,” I said with a shrug.

“Care for a walk?” He smiled that oh so charming smile. Which used to make me weak. I pause giving it some serious thought. I did feel bad about how we ended things or how I ended things. I felt as though I owed him this. I would get a chance to see if he was okay. I hoped he was okay.

Hesitantly, I agree. “Sure.”

_______________________________________________________________

We headed out into the night. Walking the city streets side by side. Talking about our friends, new bars to go to and who’s gotten married within this past year. Thank god I wore comfortable shoes. We walked what felt like 50 blocks. We talked about everything from NASA to the election. We talked about everything except us. When we arrived at my apartment, I know I should of said goodbye and never try to run into him again. I know he should of gotten a cab from my place and left but something felt so unfinished. I kindly asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee. Sebastian’s eyes brightened with a surprised look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s just coffee.” I said smiling to reassure him.

We sat in my living room while we waited for the coffee to finish up. There was this slight awkward tension. I suddenly heard him chuckle to himself.

“ _Aren’t you going to ask me?_ ”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I’m seeing anyone?”

I was caught off guard. Everything was going so smooth, casual, fun when we were talking outside. The mood suddenly shifted while we sat there. “You don’t have to tell me anything,” I said. “ _You don’t owe me anything_.”

Sebastian looked at me with his glossy eyes that seemed to darken. He moved closer to me. Something had changed within him. Something lit a fire. Did I do that? He got up looking around my apartment on purpose as if he were circling around a certain topic. “Does he live here with you? He doesn’t, right? Does he sleep in your bed every night?”

“Wow. Um _that’s really personal_ but to answer your question; **no**.” I was starting to feel a little bit of regret asking him to come up for coffee. I recognized this side of him. “You’re being really strange.”

Sebastian broke face. He seemed to calm down as soon as he realized my reactions weren’t exactly positive. “I’m sorry.”

He sat down, across from me, staring at my hands. His eyes traveling to mine. His thoughts seemed so mysterious. I didn’t know what he was going to say or do. I mustered the courage to ask him what he wanted me to ask him, “So, are you seeing anyone?”

He grinned at my question. “Not anyone special.”

I smirked. What a wicked man. “That’s kind of harsh to say about them. I bet their nice girls Seb.” He leaning in so close to my ear, I could feel his hot breathe and a familiar tingling sensation run down my body. “ _They’re not you._ ”

I felt like getting up and fleeing. I was seeing Danny. He was a doctor and he was nice and we liked each other. I was about to get up but Sebastian quickly grabbed my hand. Motioning me to sit back down. So I sit, feeling this nerve in my stomach. He paid so much attention to my eyes, I felt like looking else where. I didn’t want him to read me. “So are you guys serious?”

“No. We’re not exactly exclusive like that just casual,” I said, pulling my hand away from him.

“Then why are you seeing him?” His tone of question was more serious and demanding without being too aggressive.

“He’s nice,” I said quickly. I really couldn’t think of anything else honestly. The next thing I noticed was Sebastian moving my hair away from neck. Feeling the tingle of hot breathe again and the touch of his lips on my skin. Oh god. He started to suck and run his kisses towards behind my ear. My weakest place. He knew exactly where. I placed my hand on his chest trying to shove him away but he instead grabbed it. He sucked at my neck and gave me a tiny bite which caused me to gasp. A love bite.

“Don’t you miss how this feels?” He says against my skin. I froze from his touch and then I pulled away.

He looked into me with kindness in his eyes as if he understood how I felt. I still felt the fire burning between our bodies. He brushed the back of his head with his finger tips fearing that I would be upset with him trying to make a pass at me… “Should we… talk first?” He suggested. I know he wanted to talk about how we broke up but the truth is, it doesn’t matter as long as I can feel what he’s feeling...

After all this time, I could still see a little bit of hurt in his eyes. The same hurt eyes I saw when we broke up. My pride said don’t turn back but somewhere inside, my heart said fuck my pride. I pressed my forehead lightly against his, breathing in his delicious cologne, and whispered, “I can’t quite you.“

Our mouths collided into a passionate kiss. I quickly pulled Sebastian’s shirt over his head. His hands reaching for me, grabbing me, pulling my clothes off piece by piece. My hands unbuckling his belt. Every article of clothing landing on my living room floor. He picked me up in his strong arms, carrying me to my bedroom, like he’s done so many times before. We laid in bed. Lips unseparated, legs tangled, his hand caressed my side and moved down my cheek.

I bit his bottom lip, knowing he’d like that. “Baby it’s yours.”

Sebastian gave me a devilish smirk and a light slap on my ass. He got on top of me and pressed his lips against mine before moving down to my neck. His hands ran wild over my body. They caressed my breast and then his mouth found its way there. He gave each nipple a suck a flick with his tongue. I found his hand had moved down, his fingers found my clit and began rubbing. I moaned under his touched. I can feel him harden against me.

I found myself saying, “ _I need you Sebastian._ ”

He slowly slide into me. Our bodies moved in rhythm, perfect symmetry and familiarity. God, I’ve missed him inside of me. His moves were slow, letting each stroke of pleasure linger between us. His lips landed on my neck, sucking away at the skin, grinning with each moan that escaped my mouth. The sound of our deep breathes filled the room. “ **Fuck me** ,” I moaned.

He stopped raising his eyebrow in excitement and then flipped me over. I arched my back, gently backing up right into him, giving him the perfect view. I lay my head on one side of my cheek so that I had the perfect view of him. He thrusted fully into me causing me to experience a mixture of pain and pleasure and lack of control over myself. “ _You’re so deep._ ”

He began thrusting hard and deeper into me. I could feel our bodies click with each hit. I could feel the intensity of his pulls and push. Then he pulled out without warning, leaning down giving my lips a lick. His tongue wondered lower to my clit. I moaned at the pleasure as he began to play. His hands caressed my ass while his tongue massaged me with long strokes. I felt his hand smack my ass, one time, two times, three times. I moaned at his lack of warning and the feeling of being a bit powerless. I grinned and chuckled thrilled by the pain.

“ **Own it,** ” I said looking straight into his eyes. He chuckled against my skin, getting back into position, ready for me again.

“Ooh slow baby,” I said as he began sliding into me again.  
“ _Slow?_ That’s strange because I remember a particular nasty girl who loved it fast and rough.” That wicked smirk appeared again.  
“You know I like to change it up baby.”

He began thrusting slowly into me, his hand reach beneath me. I could feel the pressure of his fingers on my clit. He rubbed them in circles. My hands began gripping the sheets. I could feel the pressure of my body wanting to cum.

“Don’t stop,” I beg.  
“Yessss, cum on that dick,” he said in demand.

I could feel it build and as my orgasm hits I scream. I could feel body clench around his cock wanting to push him out but he stayed still. He grinned with complete delight that I had given him what he wanted. Sebastian begins thrusting faster and harder into me. I gripped the sheets even harder, my mouth biting them to muffle my moans. He didn’t give me a chance to come down from my high. “Does he fuck you like this?” He slapped my ass waiting for a response.

“No,” I manage to say. His thrust were so hard I felt like my body was going to fall over. He pulls my body up, still thrusting into me. He grips my neck kissing my shoulder.

“Fuck!” He said letting out the sexiest moan and I feel him cum inside me.

Before fully letting me go he turned my head, giving me the most passionate kiss. I laid on my back staring at him as he collapse next to me wth a smirk. He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. He turned his eyes to me before turning his body to face me. I anticipated what he was going to say. I wondered what he was thinking. I felt like I knew what he was thinking.

“We’ve never had sex,” I said knowing he’d be surprised.  
“Really? Why?”  
“Because I don’t love him.”

Sebastian smiled the biggest smile, kissing my lips. “You’re still the one that I adore.”

“It’s always going to be yours.”


End file.
